1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a method for the return of blood from a blood treatment apparatus, preferably a dialysis apparatus, and to an apparatus to carry out the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dialysis apparatus of the most varied construction for different applications are known as blood treatment apparatus. An extracorporeal blood circuit is thus provided, for example for hemodiafiltration (HDF), comprising the following components: comprising a dialyzer, at least two lines with outlets (patient needles), a blood pump, a dialysate pump, a first valve arranged in the first line, a second valve arranged in the second line and a predilution port or a postdilution port for the feeding of the substituate fluid.
The individual components can be assembled in differential construction. However, these corresponding components are particularly advantageously components of an integrated cassette such as was described, for example, in DE 102 24 750.1 of Jun. 4, 2002.
The problem results at the end of a dialysis session that the blood present in the extracorporeal circuit is returned to the patient as completely as possible. Appropriate methods are already known for the different blood treatment apparatus for this purpose. A method for the return of blood from a blood treatment apparatus is described, for example, in EP 0 578 175 B1 while citing further alternative methods.
Starting from the known methods for the return of blood from a blood treatment apparatus, a procedure for a return of blood which is as quantitative as possible should be developed which is designed to be even further simplified and more expedient where possible.